Amoureuse d'un homme
by Dadetine
Summary: "Je suis une gumiho. Je sais, vous me détestez car je mange votre foie, mais il y a un homme qui m'a comprise et c'est tout ce que je demandais pour commencer à aimer."


_Me voilà avec un autre OS chers lecteurs. Encore un suite à une commande. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci mais le couple Minato/Kushina me tenait à cœur, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais. Il ne faut plus qu'il vous convienne._

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER :<strong> Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le récit est de mon invention.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amoureuse d'un homme<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle ne sentait presque plus ses pattes. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle devait juste courir, courir pour fuir et vivre. Ses quatre pattes foulaient le sol avec vitesse et puissance, pourtant, elles ne faisaient pas tant de bruit que cela.<p>

La bête courrait à travers les hauts arbres de cette montagne. Seuls les frottements contre les feuilles d'automne manifestaient sa présence. À regarder, c'était un magnifique mais aussi merveilleux animal. Son pelage rouge comme les flammes se fondait dans cette nature s'endormant. Ses neufs queues épaisses semblaient flotter au gré du vent. Seulement, la bête ne courrait pas pour qu'on l'admire.

Fuir pour vivre. Elle avait presque réussi à semer ses assaillants. Ils la poursuivaient pour la tuer en hurlant des cris de guerres et tenant lances, haches et autres armes de tortures. Elle emprunta un chemin sur sa gauche parsemé de rochers glissant sur le flanc de cette montagne. Cela aurait dû suffire à les semer mais elle fut brusquement arrêtée par ses pattes arrières coincées. Elle retourna sa tête pour regarder ce qui se passait et vit avec horreur qu'un filet encerclait ses pattes, un filet lancé par des hommes cachés derrière des buissons. Elle ne les avait pas sentit, ils avaient dissimulé leur odeur avec celle d'un cadavre de loup qui pourrissait ici depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle était piégée. Quatre hommes s'avancèrent prudemment d'elle. Le plus grand, le plus rustre se jeta sur elle avec sa lance et lui transperça le flanc. Les autres suivirent, l'attaquant de tous côtés, lui déchirant son pelage roux. La bête jappait avec souffrance. Son sang s'écoulait de chacun de ses flancs. Les hommes ne la tuaient pas, il la torturait.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur et se défendit. Elle hurla férocement, montra ses dents aux hommes dans un dernier avertissement et passa à l'attaque. Ses neufs queues s'agrandirent et s'avancèrent à grande vitesse sur les quatre assaillants. Elles les griffèrent de toutes parts, leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs figures se retrouvaient écorchés et couverts de sang. N'aimant pas faire souffrir ses victimes, la bête pris en étreinte chacun des quatre hommes avec une de ses queues et les souleva de terre. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, hurlaient à la mort et ils avaient raison. Avec ses queues restantes, la bête leurs transperça le torse, arrachant leur cœur, leur vie.

Plus aucun bruit de souffrance sauf l'halètement de la bête rousse ne brisait le calme de la nuit. Elle déposa les hommes à terre. Elle allait entamer le rituel qui la condamnait à être poursuivit éternellement par les humains.  
>Un homme tué par une gumiho*, une bête créés par des démons, ne pouvait reposer en paix. Il errerait à jamais dans les brumes de la souffrance de son décès. Mais cette même gumiho pouvait sauver leur âme. Elle devait pour cela manger leur foie, cet organe responsable du traitement de la faim, à l'origine de toute cupidité humaine.<br>Elle déchira alors la peau juste au-dessus du foie de chacun et le mangea le plus rapidement possible, avant de reprendre sa fuite effrénée qui la mena dans son refuge, en haut de la montagne.

Le lendemain, à la découverte des corps des quatre hommes, la population de la ville au pied de la montagne éprouva encore plus de haine envers cette gumiho des montagnes et prévu une fois de plus une traque pour la tuer.

« Rhaaa ! »

Une pierre venait de se briser contre le mur de la caverne, lancée par une jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait tourner en rond dans la caverne. Ses longs cheveux roux virevoltaient derrière elle. Elle était en intense réflexion à haute voix :

« Mais comment je devrais faire ! Je suis bien obligé de manger leur foie ! Il devrait m'en remercier au lieu de chercher à me tuer ! C'est à cause d'eux que je dois les bouffer après tout, ils viennent pour me tuer au lieu d'essayer me comprendre ! »

Et elle relança une autre pierre contre le mur. Seulement, cette fois-ci, un éclat lui entailla la joue gauche, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

« Aïe ! Je ne suis pas assez blessée comme ça, non ? Même toi, petite pierre tu m'attaques ? Regarde mon ventre, il est parcouru de toutes sortes de cicatrices. Je t'accorde que je guéris assez vite mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

La femme sortit de la caverne et alla s'agenouiller devant un cours d'eau qui passait juste devant. Le cadre était beau. La caverne se situait aux abords de la forêt en hauteur de la montagne. Un cours d'eau les séparait. L'eau limpide était fraîche en ce temps d'automne. La jeune femme y déposa ses pieds pour se calmer. Les feuilles mortes rougeoyantes des arbres venaient de temps à autre lui chatouiller les jambes. Elle inclina sa tête face au cours d'eau de façon à voir son reflet.

« Tu penses que je devrais essayer de vivre comme une humaine ? J'y ressemble assez, non ? »

En disant cela elle se touchait le visage de haut en bas. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui tendaient sur le gris, assez grands pour des yeux bridés. Son nez était assez fin et ses lèvres rosées n'étaient ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses. Tout cela dans un visage ovale et encadré de cheveux longs, lisses et rougeoyants. La jeune femme tiqua en se les touchant.

« Oui, tu as raison, ces cheveux sont un problème. Personne n'a de pareils cheveux ici, ils les ont tous noirs ou bruns. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et commença à parler d'une voix tremblante.

« Je resterais à jamais ici, seule, obligée de manger ces hommes qui me pourchassent. »

Et elle pleura. Accaparée par sa tristesse, elle n'entendit pas l'homme s'approcher. Elle le remarqua à son reflet dans l'eau, se retourna et se mit sur pieds vivement, prête à se défendre face à lui. Il se mit à sourire d'embarras avant de dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis juste perdu et je voulais te demander de l'aide. »

Elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde mais lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête de continuer.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis perdu. Je marchais dans la forêt pour retrouver mon chemin et puis j'ai entendu des sanglots. Je me suis rapproché du son et je t'ai trouvé, pleurant. Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être aussi perdue et qu'à deux on retrouverait plus facilement notre chemin.  
>- Mouais.<br>- Moi, c'est Minato. » Lui dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle rabaissa alors un peu sa garde et se présenta aussi :

« Kushina. »

Il sembla satisfait, sourit et commença alors le récit de son aventure. Alors qu'il lui racontait qu'il s'était perdu en voulant recueillir des informations sur la faune et la flore de l'automne, elle l'observait. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à un homme en toute normalité et aussi longtemps. Toutes les autres fois où l'opportunité s'était présenté, on l'avait fuit, ses cheveux effrayant le commun des mortels. Et lui ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, lui parlant simplement. La gumiho fut alors de suite séduite par cet homme qui lui non plus n'était pas commun. Le soleil rasant de l'automne donnait des teintes dorées sur sa chevelure blonde. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu azuré. Ses traits étaient assez fins dans ce visage allongé. Et quand il se mettait à sourire, il était généreux, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il semblait d'ailleurs attendre quelque chose.

« Et vous Kushina ?  
>- Et moi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.<br>- Comment vous êtes vous perdue ?  
>- Oh, euh, débuta-t-elle hésitante, c'est que... Euh, je vis ici en faite, juste derrière, ha, ha...<br>- Vous vivez seule dans la montagne ? Demanda-t-il étonné.  
>- Oui.<br>- Mais vous n'avez pas peur ?  
>- Euh, non. Je me sens juste un peu seule. »<p>

Ils continuèrent ainsi, lui, lui racontant qu'il vivait seul depuis le décès de ses parents à ses 12 ans et qu'il étudiait la nature et elle mentant à chaque fois pour s'inventer une vie humaine qu'elle n'avait pas. Il lui demanda alors comment rejoindre la ville assez rapidement. Elle décida de le guider, la nuit commençait à tomber et il était très difficile pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas cette montagne de s'y retrouver dans l'obscurité.

Arrivés au pied de la montagne, à l'entrée du village, Kushina s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui étonna Minato.

« Vous n'allez pas plus loin ?  
>- Non, je vais rentrer à présent.<br>- Je voulais vous remercier en vous invitant à prendre un petit quelque chose à grignoter, vous ne voulez pas ?  
>- Euh, j'aimerais bien, mais les personnes me dévisagent et je n'aime pas ça. » Dit-elle en grimaçant.<p>

Et en effet, les habitants défiguraient les deux jeunes gens. Minato se retourna pour vérifier ses dires et haussa les épaules.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Ils n'ont juste pas l'habitude de vous voir.  
>- C'est à cause de moi et de mes cheveux et non de vous. Allez-y, je vais rentrer chez-moi.<br>- Vous dîtes vos cheveux ? C'est vrai que je les trouve magnifique. Ils me font penser au pelage des renards qui se cachent dans l'automne dans les feuilles mortes. »

La gumiho était surprise et émue. On ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment sur ces cheveux. Elle qui les voyait comme un verrou pour accéder au monde des Hommes, elle qui les détestait, il les trouvait magnifiques. Elle ne pouvait que le contempler lui et son sourire éclatant. Minato lui tendit alors la main tout en disant :

« Venez, allons montrer votre belle chevelure. »

C'est ainsi que tout commença entre eux. Elle, gumiho, venait de tomber amoureuse d'un homme.

Minato l'avait finalement invité à dîner dans un restaurant à volonté. Et heureusement pour lui car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une jeune femme comme Kushina soit capable d'engloutir l'équivalent de quatre poulets. Elle ne sembla d'ailleurs se souvenir qu'elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un que lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger. Elle rougit de gêne quand elle se rendit compte que son comportement n'était pas courant. Minato vit qu'elle n'oserait pas parler et voulut détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant :

« Vous pourriez très largement vaincre une gumiho pour ce qui est de l'appétit. »

Ces propos n'eurent pas l'effet escompter. Kushina rougit d'autant plus et sortit de table en courant. Minato ne comprit pas pourquoi et voulut la suivre mais en sortant du restaurant, il ne la voyait nulle part.

« Ce qu'elle peut-être rapide... » Soupira-t-il.

Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui. Parcourant les rues de la ville aux maisons de bois, il réfléchissait à cette rencontre qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Cette femme l'intriguait au plus point. Elle n'était comme aucune autre que ce soit physiquement ou bien mentalement.

Il la trouvait de très plaisante compagnie. Tout comme lui, elle paraissait avoir un intérêt particulier pour la nature. Pendant qu'elle le guidait, elle lui apprenait diverses choses sur la flore en cette saison d'automne mais aussi sur les habitudes de vie des carnivores à une époque ou les proies se faisaient bien plus rares. De plus, il trouvait fascinant qu'une femme vive seule au sommet d'une montagne tel un ermite.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas semblé intéressée quand il lui avait indiqué que ses deux parents décédés étaient de riches marchands qui lui avaient légué une grande fortune. Il se servait de ce fait pour tester les femmes. En général, si elles ne s'étaient intéressées à lui juste pour son physique attirant, elles devenaient subitement plus sérieuses et envisageaient des rapprochements à longs termes. Kushina avait juste remarqué que ce devait être pratique de n'avoir qu'à exercer sa passion. Elle avait alors de suite changer de sujet pour lui parler des oiseaux.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un très agréable moment à ses côtés. Et puis, ses longs cheveux rouges le fascinaient assez. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et les trouvait magnifiques.

Le seul point qui clochait était ce soudain départ. Il avait été un peu surpris par son appétit mais il trouvait cela amusant. Seulement, le départ de Kushina l'inquiétait un peu.

Le blond était arrivé chez lui. Sa cour intérieure commençait à se dégrader avec le manque d'entretien et le froid. Il allait devoir s'en occuper assez rapidement. Il avait failli tomber à cause d'une racine qui avait fendue le sol carrelé. La nature était bien plus forte que l'Homme.

Avant d'entrer, il sortit de sa poche une chose qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de long poil ou de cheveu rouge. Il aurait pu penser qu'il appartiendrait à un renard mais il était trop long et puis, chose étrange, il était lumineux dans la nuit possédant un peu de lumière de la lune. Il décida alors qu'il irait trouver Kushina dès le lendemain.

Kushina avait pleuré toute la nuit. Elle pensait qu'avec ce Minato, elle pourrait intégrer le monde des humains mais s'était trompée. Il lui avait parlé des gumiho comme étant des bêtes n'existant que pour dévorer et l'avait comparé avec.  
>Le soleil pénétrait sa caverne, lui titillant les yeux. Elle décida alors d'arrêter ses larmoiements. Quand elle ne se maitrisait plus, ses queues apparaissaient, elle ne pouvait les cacher. La gumiho alla alors chercher un peigne et décida de coiffer leurs longs poils.<p>

« Kushina ! »

Elle avait entendu sa voix et elle sentait son odeur. Il approchait et pourrait la voir d'ici quelques secondes. Kushina paniquait, elle ne pouvait encore cacher ses queues. Et avec la panique qu'engendrait son arrivé n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle courra alors dans le fond de la caverne, dans l'obscurité juste avant que Minato n'entre.

« Où êtes-vous Kushina ?  
>- Restez à l'entrée je vous prie. »<p>

Il arrêta d'avancer, et se retourna. Il dit alors d'un ton gêné :

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en train de vous changer. Je vais sortir et revenir. Il faut à tout prix que je vous montre quelque chose.  
>- Non, c'est juste que vous ne devez pas me voir. »<p>

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se tapa légèrement le front contre le mur. Elle avait eut une opportunité de fuir et elle l'avait gâché à cause de son envie de le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire à présent ?

« Ah. Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous cachez-vous dans l'obscurité ?  
>- Euh, c'est que... Que vouliez-vous à tout prix me montrer ?<br>- Ah, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé hier dans la forêt. »

Il lui montra un long poil rouge. Elle y reconnut de suite le sien, il appartenait à l'une de ses queues. Elle était alors terrifiée. En plus, Minato avançait vers sa cache à grands pas. Elle voulut lui dire de s'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Il la voyait à présent.

« Vous avez des choses qui s'agitent dans votre dos. À votre place, je ne resterais pas ici. »

Il recula alors en lui prenant les mains. Il pensait que ces choses ne lui appartenaient pas. Kushina vit alors la surprise se former dans ces yeux lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait des ses neufs queues rousses. Il lui lâcha les mains et dit d'un ton ébahis :

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous me disiez à quelle espèce appartenait ce poil mais pas à découvrir qu'il était le vôtre. »

Kushina ne savait quoi dire et n'osait bouger dans la peur de l'effrayer. Il allait certainement se mettre à hurler et partir en courant. Mais au lieu de cela, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle avancer sa main droite pour lui toucher une queue. Un réflexe de femme secoua Kushina, elle lui tapa la main avec cette queue. Un homme ne devait pas toucher le corps d'une femme sans prévenir. Elle s'en rendit compte après avoir agit et fit à Minato des yeux désolés.

« Vous avez des queues, qui bougent en plus.  
>- Oui...<br>- Vous êtes définitivement fascinante. Sont-elles lumineuses à la lumière de la lune ?  
>- Oui...<br>- Vous devez alors être magnifique ! Je peux rester avec vous cette nuit, j'aimerais les voir brillaient ?  
>- Euh, oui. »<p>

Kushina ne savait comment se sentir. Minato n'avait pas peur d'elle, il était fasciné et elle était fascinée par lui. Il semblait soudain hésitant, il devait se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses réactions et prendre peu à peu peur.

« Je peux en toucher une, je vous en prie ?  
>- Euh, oui. »<p>

Non, il hésitait à lui demander. Kushina ne savait plus quoi penser. Minato lui caressait légèrement l'une de ses queues, la troisième pour être précise. Et ce geste lui procurait du plaisir, comme à un chat qu'on caresse et qui ronronne. Ses oreilles de renarde apparurent alors dans sa chevelure.

« Oh, vous ronronnez, c'est bien là ce que j'entends. Vous avez également des oreilles. Vous êtes trop mignonne Kushina. »

Juste avant qu'il ne se mette à lui toucher les oreilles, elle se recula d'un bond en arrière et se mit les mains dessus comme pour les faire rentrer. Ses joues étaient entièrement rouges.

« Vous ne voulez pas ?  
>- Non.<br>- D'accord. Mais, pouvez-vous me dire comment ça se fait que soyez ainsi ?  
>- Euh... »<p>

Kushina était hésitante et mal à l'aise. Mais elle décida de lui dire tout de même, quitte à ce qu'il fuit de peur.

« Je suis une gumiho.  
>- Une gumiho ! Vous voulez dire cette femme qui peut se transformer en renarde, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Et c'est dans quel sens.<br>- Une femme qui se transforme en renarde.  
>- Et vous mangez le foie des hommes.<br>- ...oui, répondit-il timidement. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fuit en hurlant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et certainement pas à cette question. Avec grande surprise, elle allait enfin pouvoir expliquer les raisons de ces horreurs à un Homme.

« Lorsqu'un homme est tué par une gumiho, son âme ne peut reposer en paix et il erre dans la souffrance.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>- Oui, mais si la gumiho lui mange le foie, son âme pourra reposer en paix.  
>- D'accords. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tuez-vous des hommes ?<br>- Ils viennent par dizaine me tuer, je ne fais que me défendre.  
>- Je comprends mieux. »<p>

Kushina n'en revenait pas. Minato semblait accepter cette vérité. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Mais vous n'en avez pas assez ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Et bien de vivre cacher, de fuir la mort ?  
>- Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne peux pas vivre en tant qu'humaine. Mes queues et mes oreilles dès que je ressens la moindre émotion forte et puis, je vis bien plus longtemps que vous.<br>- Combien de temps ?  
>- Un millénaire.<br>- Ah oui, ce n'est pas rien. Et vous avez quel âge ? J'en ai 24, ajouta-t-il comme pour faire passer la question plus facilement.  
>- 226 ans.<br>- Si je convertis en âge humain, vous avez 22 ans et demi. Vous êtes plus jeune que moi dans ce cas. »

Il lui souriait, lui posait des questions sur sa nature et souriait encore. Kushina se sentait pour la première fois à l'aise avec quelqu'un.

La soirée pointait son nez. Kushina avait passé toute sa journée en compagnie de Minato. Elle voulait que ça se reproduise à jamais. Ils attendaient que la lune apparaisse assis sur un rocher au milieu du cours d'eau. Minato sifflotait et Kushina jouait avec ses queues et l'eau. Il arrêta de siffloter et lui posa une question.

« Vous pouvez devenir humaine ? »

La gumiho se mit à réfléchir intensément. Elle s'était renseignée il y avait quelques années lorsqu'elle croyait avoir rencontré un homme qui l'aimait. Si elle se souvenait bien, il fallait... Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent et elle se mit à rougir si fort que ses oreilles revinrent pointer leur bout sur sa tête.

« C'est possible alors. Mais ce doit être gênant pour que je puisse voir de nouveau vos oreilles.  
>- Non, non. Ce n'est pas gênant du tout.<br>- De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ?  
>- De quelque chose, dit-elle mystérieusement.<br>- Je peux vous y aider ? »

Kushina se retourna car elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le regarder avec ce qu'elle était en train de penser. La lune fit alors son apparition, lui permettant de changer de sujet. Ses neufs queues rougeoyaient de lumière pour le plus grand plaisir de Minato.

Alors qu'il admirait ses queues, Kushina se mit à penser que peut-être grâce à lui, elle pourrait devenir humaine. Une chose était déjà sûre, c'était qu'elle l'aimait.

L'automne passa, puis l'hiver. Minato rendait de plus en plus souvent visite à Kushina. Il l'avertissait à l'avance des traques qui se préparaient lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à tuer d'autres hommes. Au départ, Kushina avait l'impression qu'il la traitait un peu comme une nouvelle découverte mais au fil du temps, elle eut l'impression qu'un véritable amitié était née entre eux. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de descendre en ville et ils avaient ainsi passé de longues journées dans des commerces ou chez des amis à Minato. Ces derniers étaient au départ surpris par ses cheveux rouges puis ils se dirent qu'elle était assortie aux drôles de cheveux jaunes de Minato.

La gumiho était heureuse mais avait des moments de tristesse assez réguliers. Elle pensait que Minato vieillissait dix fois plus vite qu'elle et qu'elle le verrait assez rapidement mourir. Elle pouvait devenir humaine mais avait besoin de lui. Quand le printemps se montra sous la forme des fleurs naissantes des arbres, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le dire à Minato mais ne le fit pas lorsqu'il lui parla de son ressentiment face aux mariages :

« Je ne veux me marier avec aucune femme. Elles n'en veulent qu'à mon argent, et puis je les trouve répugnantes à tout le temps essayer de séduire. Aucune femme ne me plaît. »

Kushina ne pouvait donc lui dire que pour devenir humaine, elle avait besoin de donner naissance à l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait réciproquement.

Et puis, en une nuit d'été, alors qu'elle contemplait la lune seule, elle fut surprise par des mains qui lui cachaient les yeux. Elle y reconnut de suite celles de Minato et sourit. Il s'assit juste derrière elle et lui enserra la taille. La gumiho ne savait quoi en penser et était extrêmement gênée. Il posa son menton sur son épaule gauche et lui dit :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu sais.  
>- Je ne sais pas. »<p>

Kushina ne pouvait rien répondre d'autre à son contact. Elle n'avait pas voulu venir en ce jour, elle en avait assez de s'imaginer vivre à ses côtés et souffrir en revenant à la réalité. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne le verrait plus et l'oublierait. Mais voilà qu'il était venu à elle, et qu'il l'enlaçait, faisant apparaitre ses oreilles et ses queues qui repoussèrent en arrière Minato.

« Je les avaient oublié, celles-là. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Minato ?! »<p>

Il s'avançait à présent vers elle à quatre pattes un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Arrête de faire ça, arrête de jouer avec moi ! » Lui criait Kushina les larmes aux yeux en se relevant

Il la rattrapa alors en lui accrochant une jambe. Kushina arrêta tous mouvements. Minato se leva et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Ne pleure plus, lui disait-il en essuyant ses larmes de ses deux pouces. Je ne jouerais plus avec toi. »

Et il lui embrassa le front légèrement avant de continuer :

« Je te le promets. »

Kushina avait les yeux brillant à nouveau par des larmes de bonheur.

« Je t'avais dis de ne plus pleurer. »

Elle lui embrassa alors rapidement les lèvres avant de partir en courant tout en rigolant. Minato sourit comme à son habitude à pleines dents avant de se mettre à sa poursuite.

« Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça sans me dire comment te rendre humaine ! »

Elle s'arrêta alors, se retourna et lui dit :

« Aime moi seulement et tu le découvriras. »

Puis elle lui tira la langue et se remit à courir dans sa montagne, Minato la poursuivant.

* * *

><p><em>* Selon la légende, un renard vivant mille ans se transforme en gumiho. Il peut alors prendre une apparence humaine et se transforme en général en belle femme afin de séduire les hommes car ils ont besoin de manger leur organe pour survivre. J'ai un peu modifié tout cela pour que Kushina puisse paraître humaine.<em>

_La fin ne vous déçoit pas trop, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclée. Et leur histoire reste-t-elle assez crédible ? J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais si vous_ _avez des critiques constructives à m'apporter, je prend._

_PS : Pour les reviews __anonymes, j'y répondrai sur mon profil. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre réponse !_


End file.
